Team loser
by Gardanielstar
Summary: A new Sensei a new team, look how they become a unit and work together and watch them as they become powerful ninja. Do not own naruto
1. Chapter 1

"I want him Hokage-sama".

"I know but we have already chosen teams for them to go on and their mentors as well" replied the Hokage.

"Then cancel it".

The two of them have been talking about this subject for a short amount of time but have been talking most of the afternoon. They were inside the Hokage's office. The Hokage was sat at his desk and the other man in front of him. It was night time outside the village was quite. The Hokage had few lamps on in his office the other ninja was in the shadows still talking to him.

"If I were to take him out the teams would be uneven". The Hokage said. "There would be two team members left over".

"Fine give me two others". Sounding desperate to get his demand.

"Any two others?" The Hokage says with mischief in his voice.

Sigh "Yes any two others are fine just as long as they aren't geniuses, I hate geniuses."

"No they won't be geniuses they will be two of the lowest in the class." "Why do you want him so much anyway he isn't even important to you after you left?"

"I wish to keep my students last wish you should know that Sarutobi". The man said with a smile on his face. "And of course there is no better way to treat him like a hero than if he was under the training of the great toad hermit Jiraiya."

'Yeah, great'. Sarutobi said sarcastically. "Good you will meet your students tomorrow at the school don't be late, don't look at women and don't teach them anything perverted you know." "That boy's mind is fragile (oiroke no jutsu) enough as it is."

**Next Morning**

"I'm late, Iruka-sensei is going to kill me" Naruto jumped out of his bed, and to his door.

On his way out of his bedroom he grabbed his clothes and his goggles putting his clothes on as he ran. Just as he put his goggles on he ran back into his room threw them on the bed and grabbed his brand new hitaiate. Well it wasn't new it belonged to Iruka before he had it. He had fought Mizuki the night before and Iruka had come to his aid. Together with about one-hundred other Naruto's they beat Mizuki easily however, Iruka was going to have one big scar today and probably a bandage across his chest.

He thought about this as he wrapt it round his head and ran out of his small apartment. As soon as he left the building he jumped to the roof and jumped along all the others to get to the school.

He got to school and jumped off the building to the ground level; he entered the school and moved to go to his class, when he got in there Iruka looked perfect except a little mad at Naruto. He looked around and saw all the seats were taken except the one next to Sasuke, and the one next to Shino. He moved up the stairs and took a seat next to one of the most well known boys in the school. However he was not known for good things. Shino looked at Naruto with eyebrows raised.

"Hey you don't mind if I sit here do you"?

Shino just shook his head. He knew he was known around the school as the bug boy. This led him to be not appreciated by many people in the school, and because of his bugs he also appeared to be shunned. At that moment two girls burst through the door.

"Ha I win Ino-pig I get to sit next to Sasuke".

"Your forehead doesn't count as getting in first, it has to be your foot and, seeing as I am faster I win".

Before this could get out of hand, Iruka stepped in. "Take your seats immediately and stop shouting". They both ran up the stairs and Sakura managed to sit next to Sasuke with Ino next to her.

"You all passed the Exam and you have been put into teams with jonin-sensei".

Team seven are Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and…"

"Yeah Ino-pig I beat you." Sakura said jumping up.

"Sakura sit down and stop shouting" Iruka shouted.

"Ok team seven are Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Aburame Shino." Shino looked down depressed he was put with the fan girl, and the Uchiha.

"Team eight are Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino. 'No complaints, good' Iruka thought. "And the last team, Team ten are, Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Umm Iruka-sensei I thought the teams were meant to be even and, well those are the worst three in the school." Sakura said.

"Yeah that lot are just team loser." Kiba shouted. Everyone laughed at this.

"Hey we are not losers; I could kick your ass if I really want to." Naruto shouted at Kiba.

"Sit down and be quiet all of you." "Your senseis will be here soon enough."

Iruka left the students alone and left the class room ten minutes after he left Sarutobi Asuma entered and took team eight. The last two teams decided to move together except Shino who stayed with Naruto's team.

"So what are your abilities Shino? I heard it had something to do with bugs."

"They are called kikai bugs Naruto" and as if on cue one of them came out of his sleeve and onto his first finger. He moved it up for all of them to see.

"That is so cool Shino" Naruto smiled and Shino looked even more shocked then when he sat next to him. "What do they do bow up or something" (destruction bugs).

"No they sap enemy of their chakra" Shikamaru said.

"S-so where do they st-stay, in your pockets or s-something?" Hinata asked.

"No they live inside me" Shino replied.

"So that means I can't have them then?" Naruto asked.

"No". Shino said.

After an hour of talking Kakashi Hatake came and picked team seven up "Whoa I'm not last to collect their students". Team seven sighed at this obviously knowing he would be late from now on. "I expect your sensei will be at the hot baths you should go check round there. He should be with a toad and if not he has a red top." Kakashi said as he and his new team left. With that Naruto went to leave the classroom with Shikamaru close behind him.

"W-where are you g-going?" Hinata asked.

"Well from what that jonin said to the hot baths" Shikamaru replied.

Hinata walked down the stairs to catch up with the rest of her team. They got to the baths pretty quick. They saw that there was an old man on a toad with a smile on his face like he had just done something he shouldn't.

"Hey Naruto think that's our guy?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah he has a toad and a red top" Naruto noticed.

"Is he looking into the woman's bath area" Hinata said temporarily getting over her stutter.

"Hey pervert!" Naruto shouted at the old man.

The old man looked at the boy and proudly said "I am not a pervert I am a super pervert."

"Sure are you our sensei or not pervert" Naruto said.

"Depends who you are."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto hater of perverts." he shouted.

"Great gaki" he said un-amused. "Then yeah I am your sensei, the great toad hermit and one of the legendary Sannin".

"You're still a pervert an ero-sennin" Naruto declared making the two team mates laugh.

"Right, right so, how about you tell us something about yourselves?" he said looking at Shikamaru.

"Why don't you start us off ero-sennin?" Shikamaru said.

"Don't say that" he coughed "I'm Jiraiya I am one of the legendary Sannin, the toad Sannin. I Wrote the Icha Icha series. My hobbies are writing the series and research." He said this with a grin my dreams for the future to see the perfect body". At this a little drool dribbled from his mouth. "Alright Gaki you go".

Naruto shot up "I am Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and instant ramen but I hate the three minutes it takes to get hot. My dream is to become Hokage." He sat back down.

It was then Hinata's turn but she took too long so Shikamaru took over for her and he sat up from lying down. "I am Shikamaru, I like watching the clouds all day and I hate working. My dream is to have an average paying job, and have a wife that isn't beautiful but isn't ugly." And he went back to lying down.

Jiraiya had his eyebrows raised "Right kid" 'doesn't want a beautiful woman my ass'.

They all looked to the Hyuga girl "I am Hinata I-I like" her eyes went to rest on Naruto for a second. "Training and my dream is" she looks at Naruto again. "To be a strong and good head for the Hyuga household. And I don't like people who look down on others. My hobbies are flower pressing"

God now you guy aren't gonna like this and neither do I but you aren't officially genin yet. You have to…"

"What do you mean we aren't officially genin yet? We did the test." Naruto bellowed.

"Well you have to pass one test which you can take now or tomorrow."

"Now" they all said in unison.

You have land one solid hit on me and you have to come at me as though you are trying to kill me?" he looked around the place "but not here we'll head to a training ground"

When they get to a training ground the three of them are opposite there sensei. He puts an alarm clock down on the ground and moves away from it.

"You have one hour, Begin."

Naruto ran at Jiraiya only to be grabbed by the back of his collar by Shikamaru.

"Troublesome baka". And he dragged him into the woods along with Hinata. Jiraiya just sweat dropped.

"Hey let me go you lazy coward lets go kick his ass". Naruto yelled.

"You will get your pop at him in a mo". Shikamaru said.

'Well maybe they will bore me to death'. Jiraiya thought.

Out jumps Naruto from the bushes. He charges at Jiraiya and goes to punch him with his right fist, Jiraiya steps to the side he rings his left leg round to follow up after his punch and Jiraiya blocks it. Naruto tries to sweep Jiraiya with his right foot but Jiraiya jumps over. Naruto then uppercuts and Jiraiya once again block it.

"Hey ero-sennin too old to fight back" Jiraiya puts his guard down and is just about to yell at the boy when, a fist comes towards his face he blocks it but he makes Naruto continue towards him punches Naruto in his chest.

"Call me old will ya." But Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke.

'Kage bunshin eh?'

Ten minutes later out pops about ten or fifteen Naruto's they all stream towards Jiraiya. He blocks all the attacks and takes two of the clones down. He just continues playing with the clones. And all of a sudden kunai come out of the forest from multiple directions most of them hit Jiraiya but nothing is left except a block of wood.

They turn around to see Jiraiya smiling like there is no tomorrow so they charge again he blocks all of the attacks and disperses all but two Naruto's Naruto charges t him and Jiraiya goes to block but his arms wont move so he rolls towards the forest. At that moment a puff of smoke surrounds one of the Naruto's and what is left is Hinata. They charge at him and he goes to move but he cant he looks to the ground to see a shadow coming out of the forest. Hinata is the closest she pulls her hand back and… the alarm goes off. She stops and looks to the floor. Shikamaru comes out of the forest looking as depressed as ever. And Naruto comes up from behind Hinata.

"Hey we tried our hardest I'm sure another year and we will be good enough" Shikamaru said.

"Why try next year when you can do it this year" Jiraiya said

They all looked up and Jiraiya had a smile on his face "congratulations you pass."

"I knew we could do it hey why do we pass we didn't get a hit on you"

"Well a friend of my senseis once told me, those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called filth, but those who don't care about their companions... are even lower than filth."

"W-who told you that sensei" Hinata asked.

"Just a friend, now you passed because you worked as a team."

"Yeah lets go celebrate Hinata, Shikamaru." Naruto ran past them grabbing their arms and dragging them along.

"Oi Naruto." Naruto stopped as did Hinata but Shikamaru went straight ahead, and fell out of Naruto's grip, which sent him face first into a tree. "My treat" Jiraiya said as he ran to catch up. They ran along and Naruto pick up Shikamaru, who had clouds floating around his head.

"Hey Old man"

'Naruto' Teuchi and Ayame thought

"Hey Naruto, what will it be today. Oh." Teuchi looked at Naruto's team "ah have friends with you eh Naruto?" Teuchi and Ayame smiled 'so, he has friends now that's good.' "What can I get you all?"

"Miso ramen old man" Naruto said.

"Pork for me, thank you." Shikamaru asked

"Ano… Miso ramen f-for me please." (You can guess who that was).

"Pork for me please" Jiraiya asked.

The food was made quickly and served near to straight away. "Tomorrow we will be starting missions we will be doing training on the morning and missions in the afternoon" Jiraiya said to the team. Everyone nodded except Naruto who was on his fifth bowl while everyone else was on their first.

"Oi gaki you got that." The toad hermit shouted.

"Yeah, yeah ero-sennin." "Good you can meet me outside the baths again." As he went to get his food, his arm just flopped down into the hot ramen.

"Ow hot, hot, hot."

He went to reach it with his other one but that wasn't moving either "somebody help me. This ramen is boiling" a few seconds later he was able to move his arm slightly. And he pulled it out of his ramen bowl. "

Nice one Hinata that will teach ero-sennin." Naruto laughed out. Hinata blushed at the compliment.

"Yeah he deserves it for peeking" Shikamaru said.

Jiraiya started crying as he saw the bowls Naruto ate and the bill. They went outside and Jiraiya disappeared. Leaving Naruto Shikamaru and Hinata alone.

"I think I should be heading back home my mum will be mad if she finds out I ate something, she is cooking my favourite today, so see you guys later." And Shikamaru walked away hands in his pockets.

"Ano I-I should be going to N-Naruto-kun". 'bloody stutter' Hinata thought.

"I'll walk you back" Naruto offered.

"No it is ok m-my house is in the opposite d-direction to yours" she did turn a nice shade of red as she said this.

"I can't let a girl walk home by herself, it just isn't right."

"Umm ok N-Naruto-kun."

As they got to Hinata's house Naruto's eyes grew "whoa so this is your house Hinata?"

"H-hai."

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow yeah Hinata"

"Bye Naruto-kun" with that she ran past the gate giving Naruto a wave goodbye and walked into the house.

When Naruto got back he got into his pyjamas (the ones with the hat that has eyes on it) and started training himself with push ups sit up (you say it he does it). For about an hour he does this then just goes to bed.

"It's taking down all my bunshins I cant stop it." Naruto shouts.

"Naruto I'll be there in a moment keep with the plan" Shikamaru comes in over the earpiece.

"N-Naruto-kun I'm here." Hinata says.

"Ok good, kage bunshin no jutsu. Grab it." Naruto screams. "Nani It is taking them down again." Alright I'm here Kagemane no jutsu. Got it, Hinata grab it quick."

They walk back to the Hokages office and enter the door. "oh you found him thank you so much."

"No problem" Shikamaru said unenthusiastically.

She took her cat from Hinata and left. They walked to the desk and Iruka was in the room too.

"Mission success lord Hokage" Jiraiya smiled. "They did a good job too; they've sped up catching the thing this time only took half an hour."

"Man can that thing scratch and yet, when Hinata holds it she doesn't get one." Naruto shouted.

"I guess I am j-just good with animals N-Naruto-kun."

"That cat is evil, evil I tells you." Naruto replied eyebrow twitching.

"Well seeing as you completed that so early, you can either do a D-rank mission or, have the day off, it's the last D-rank today." The Hokage said.

"Um Sarutobi, don't you perhaps have a higher rank mission." I mean they have been doing d-rank missions for a long time now, they can do more."

"Getting bored are we Jiraiya."

"Well that and they keep complaining and I just can't take it anymore."

"Ok well we do have a c- rank mission."

"We'll take it." Naruto shouted.

"Or we could continue with D-ranks" Shikamaru suggested.

"I-I would like t-to do a higher rank m-mission as well Shikamaru-san."

"Well it isn't until tomorrow so you can still, either take this D-mission or, have the day off."

"I vote we have the day off." Shikamaru said straight away.

"Yeah me too we will probably prepare for tomorrow." Naruto agreed

"Hai s-same here."

"Here is the money for the job and here is your mission for tomorrow" the mission was handed over to Jiraiya. And the money was handed over to everyone in the team.

"Thank you H-Hokage-sama" Hinata whispered.

They left the Hokage building to be stopped by Jiraiya. "Let's go to training ground 32 no-one should be using that today. Last one there does 100 push ups." Jiraiya shouted as he ran in front. Of course hearing this, the usually stoic Shikamaru bursts ahead of the other two genin. Hinata and Naruto look at each other and chase after him. Shikamaru is the first to arrive even before Jiraiya leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Then Jiraiya arrives surprised Shikamaru over took him.

'Lazy git that kid' Jiraiya thought

Hinata and Naruto both come into view seeming to be neck and neck.

'This is gonna be good' Jiraiya thought.

Naruto summons a kage bunshin who grabs him by the hand and propels him forward. To overtake Hinata. But as he runs past her hand towards his leg and sends a little chakra in there making it numb and he nearly trips over. Causing Hinata to take the lead. Shikamaru and Jiraiya are shocked at this and start laughing. Hinata runs through the gate as Naruto tumbles on the ground. She goes bright red in the face and then goes back to help him. She helps him into the gates just where she was.

"Did I make it or was that just the ground."

Jiraiya shakes his head. "Alright gaki one hundred push u…"

"Well, well, well if it isn't team loser" Kiba says.

"Yeah you wanna go Dog breath" Naruto shouts back

"Bring it shrimp." Akamaru comes out of his jacket and barks at Naruto.

Asuma walks up to Jiraiya. "How about a little bet Jiraiya. A spar between your group and my group. The sensei of the team that wins gets the money so how about it."

"Yeah sure I know they have been waiting to show that team they aren't losers since the day they met me."

"Good, Ok team eight and team ten will have a friendly spar how about that?"

Kiba smiles at Naruto and Naruto just smiles back.

"Good so I do get to pummel you wimp."

Hinata and Shikamaru appear beside Naruto, just as Choji and Ino appear beside Kiba.

"You ready for us Losers." Ino says. "I'll take on the girl and prove I am the number one kunoichi, and then I'll beat the stupid blonde kid up with Kiba."

"His name is N-Naruto Uzumaki, and I am Hyuga H-Hinata." She said stuttering "and don't forget them

"I guess it is you and me then Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"As troublesome as it is I guess so." Shikamaru replied.

"Are you ready for me wimp?" Kiba asked. Naruto replied

"Let's go crazy."


	2. the mission

My laptop had a turn for the worst and I didn't feel like updating after writing it out again so I left it for a week then a week turned into two and you can see where this is going. So sorry for not updating and the same with my other story so sorry about that as well. But hey better late then never. I guess.

Naruto jumps towards in front of Kiba. Kiba just looks at the kid and smirks. "Alright, let's see what you can do." Kiba shouted at Naruto.

Naruto lunged at Kiba right fist aiming for the boy's stomach. Kiba dodged easily, and Naruto continued going past. Kiba knocked Naruto on the back sending him to the ground with his elbow. When Naruto reached the ground he softened the impact with his hands and rolled forward, he sensed Kiba coming from behind. He swiped the floor tripping Kiba and turned around slamming his leg into Kiba's chest. Kiba grabbed his leg and threw it to the side he got up and ran towards Naruto. He back flipped at the same time hitting Naruto in the face with an upward kick. Naruto landed on his feet and was in just as bad a state as Kiba if not worse. Hinata was beating Ino severely but she had a few cuts and bruises. And Shikamaru. Well, he was watching clouds with Choji eating crisps.

"Jiraiya-sama." A man with black hair a bit smaller than Jiraiya ran towards the group. "The Hokage wants to see you and your team."

"Well team looks like we have a Hokage to see lets get going now."

"That's right losers you leave you know we were gonna beat you anyway."

Jiraiya wraps his hand around Naruto's mouth before he can say anything and drags him down the road.

**-Hokages office-**

"Ok old man what do you want us for?" Naruto shouted as soon as he got in the room.

"We have moved the starting time of your mission to tonight. Team seven haven't contacted us yet but, their last message mentioned Gato and a hired missing-nin."

The Hokage looked at the team organized in front of him.

"You know your mission and you know what you have to do. You will also have an additional mission. You will join team seven and protect the bridge until it is complete but, your first mission is to be completed before." The Hokage gave them another package filled with what looked like documents and papers. "The clients gave us that. They were some of the people that were working for Gato in the warehouse. One of them also built the warehouse before Gato was there and left us with the blue-prints. They should be useful for your mission. You are dismissed."

Team ten left the room to go.

"Get equipment and meet at the gate. And make it quick last one up gets the longer watch shift."

When Hinata got to the gate she only saw Naruto there. 'Yes beat someone.' She ran the rest of the way just in case Shikamaru was right behind her.

"Looks like Shikamaru gets the shift." Jiraiya said.

Shikamaru appeared just a second after Hinata 'damn it, I don't wanna do the shift.'

"Ok we must get to wave country as soon as possible so chances are we won't actually need someone doing night watch because we will need to be there today So the mission can commence the next day" Jiraiya said. All three of the genin groaned at being tricked by there sensei.

Jiraiya quickly jumped into the trees with Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru following him. When they got to land of waves it was dark out and very few lights were on in the town. They decided to take a rest for a day then head to their mission the next night. But this night they were staying in a hotel.

"Hey Ero-sennin we need a plan of what to do I mean we can't just walk in and blow the place up. It is bound to be heavily guarded." Jiraiya walked up to Shikamaru and whacked him on the head don't call me Ero-sennin. Shikamaru was tending to his bump while Jiraiya was agreeing"

"Well why don't you three come up with the plan? Now Naruto I know this isn't your strong point but you need to think at least once every few years. And if I don't think it will work I will tell give you some help" Jiraiya said.

"I think. 'About ramen.' I just don't prefer it."

Hinata let out a little giggle. "W-Well maybe we should look at the blue- prints we got from Hokage-sama." She pulls out the document the Hokage had given them and places it on the table in the middle of the room. Shikamaru searches the document until he finds the blue-prints. Naruto grabs the document and puts it on the floor to make room for the blue prints.

"Ok there are two entrances not including the loading bay." Shikamaru starts. T-That means we s-split up." Hinata stutters. "Yeah we will have one team doing explosives and one team searching." Adds Naruto.

"Ok Hinata you will be on…"

The next day was spent scanning the building out seeing how many people went in and out. When dark started to come they were ready to enter.

"Ok there are twenty five people still in that went in today there could still be some from yesterday." Shikamaru said.

"There are four p-people on each d-door two on the outside a-a-and, two on the inside of each door." As well as the twenty five on the inside

"Ok Shikamaru you and Jiraiya will be searching while, me and Hinata set the explosives. Meet back here in two hours." Naruto went over the plan for the tenth time that day.

"Yes Gaki yes, you get to handle the explosives we know." 'Maybe Hinata should hold them'.

"And Hinata, make sure Naruto stays away from the loading bay. There are too many people there, and it would only make things more troublesome than they already are." Shikamaru pleaded as they rounded the building.

Slowly they moved towards the building and onto the roof so they could get in. On the blue prints there was an air vent that they could use to their advantage. Inside the building they split up to go do there tasks they knew they still needed to do.

Naruto and Hinata

"N-Naruto-kun put one o-on the wall there" Hinata pointed with her finger to a small crack that could barely be seen by some one just walking by.

"Here?" Naruto moved to where she pointed

"No a b-bit to the l-l-left." He moved to the left. "N-No a bit to the right." She had to admit she was having fun with this it didn't really matter where he put it as long as the crack was in the blast. "That will do N-Naruto-kun"

"Whoa who knew these were so hard to set up."

Shikamaru and Jiraiya

"Hey Shikamaru how many more guards are left as protection again."

"Hinata said there were five between our entrance and Gato's room. So that leaves one left."

"You can have that one deal" Jiraiya said.

"Well I don't want it I had the last three"

"Ok 3…2…1… rock always wins."

"Man this is too troublesome."

Jiraiya and Shikamaru rounded the corner to Gato's room where they had to find everything they could incriminate him on and who his contacts were. When they saw a giant of a man walk out of the room and, continue to stand outside the door.

'That's the guy' they both thought.

Naruto and Hinata

Hinata grabs Naruto's arm "Naruto that's the loading bay." She cheered herself on for not stuttering.

"We need to plant an explosive note."

"I know ok just be careful ok it goes on the beam holding on the entrance". 'Another sentence for Hinata.' She makes a victory pose in her head.

"Ok" Naruto walks up the wall and onto the ceiling. As he places the explosive note on the building he couldn't help but wonder how the others are doing. He jumped down from the ceiling towards Hinata

"Come on Hinata lets go we only have a little over half an hour till this place goes boom." He said this with a wide smile, indicating that he loves this part of his job.

"Hai N-Naruto-kun." That smile of his is contagious, she couldn't help but smile.

When they got to the meeting point there was no-one else there. They searched around the area to make sure but they were alone. Although they looked happy and proud of what they had done. They knew some people were going to get hurt tonight, and if they are in the wrong places possibly die. Then Hinata saw something she didn't think possible. Naruto stopped smiling for a split second but, that second was enough. In his eyes she could see doubt, his bright smile was gone.

"Naru…"

"Yo I'm sure none of you want to be here when this place goes up so we should get back to the hotel" Jiraiya could see on their faces that they didn't want to stay. They all stood up and left the meeting spot.

Back at the hotel

"So what h-happened to you, you kn-know about us but, what about you." Naruto had just finished explaining what they had done and Hinata wanted to know about the other team.

"Not much really and, the rest is just too troublesome."

"What you can't just leave out what you guys did, and just shrug it off as troublesome."

"We got the documents defeated Gato and now the place should be blowing up"

Boom

"So what it was way too easy for that, there is no way Gato would've let himself go down like that. I mean isn't he some sort of gang leader or something?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto they said they defeated him not k-kill him." Hinata pointed out.

"Well what happened?"

"We got to Gato and beat him down but, before we could finish the job one of the guards that was just outside his room, decided to come in and try to take us on again" Shikamaru said.

"What to you mean a-again Shikamaru-san"

"Well Shikamaru faced him before. He was a giant of a guy, and he was a guard outside the room we had to get into. So we defeated him before we saw Gato." Jiraiya told them.

"Yeah well he interrupted us and Gato made his escape. So troublesome we could've finished it there and then but that troublesome guy had to come in." Shikamaru looked like he saw a ghost at that exact moment his face had gone pale.

"Hey get some rest now you all did well on this mission we have more to do tomorrow" Jiraiya said before they could question.

"Yeah ok Ero-sennin." Smack.

"Gaki call me that one more time and you will be sleeping permanently."

A/N Well yeah this chapter is a bit short and rushed but I will try to improve and speed up the later ones. Same as my other story ok well review please. Cya.


	3. It's all white up her eh?

When Naruto woke up he noticed something was out of place he looked around and couldn't see Shikamaru. 'I wonder where lazy got to.' He jumped out of bed and looked around the place as he got outside he could see Shikamaru and Jiraiya talking. 'It looks pretty serious maybe I should leave them be for a little while.' He went back inside to see Hinata around the table clearly upset about something.

"Hey Hinata what's wrong?"

"I-it's Shikamaru he k-killed someone yesterday." She looked concerned for Shikamaru.

"Hey I hope he is ok It must be tough having your first kill." He looked down himself "and watching them die. We were lucky we didn't get to see our kills last night. It was still awful though, I had a rough night sleeping." He looked at Hinata and saw something he didn't want to see. "You didn't realise did you?" With a small shake of her head he knew he did something he shouldn't. She started crying on the spot. "Hinata don't be upset." He went next to her and pulled her into a hug; she moved into his chest and mumbled something into it which he could only just make out. "You should not be upset 'cause think of the things they were doing to this country. Think of the people we helped by doing what we did yesterday. We helped this country out from people like Gato could you imagine what they were doing to the people of this country. All the hard work people did went to line their pockets."

"I still did it Naruto-kun I-I just didn't know how could I have not known it was obvious. At least twenty five people I k-killed."

"We Hinata. We killed twenty five people all four of us, but we did it for the good of this country and for our village we were ordered to." She mumbled something into his chest again. "I know I know but it was for the good of these people." She mumbled something again at which he looked down at. "I don't know about their families. If they had any it would be a great loss. And there is nothing we can do about that what's done is done.

When Shikamaru and Jiraiya entered the place every one of them was quiet with Hinata's arms still around Naruto sobbing quietly into his chest.

"So you too finally get it together than Gaki." Said Jiraiya trying to lighten the mood.

The two looked at each other then away with bright red faces. "Hinata-chan and I."

"Hinata chan now is it gaki I thought you only called Sakura that feeling something else now are we? Hormones caught up to you? Or have you finally realised something yet?"

"Realised what hey ero-sennin realised what."

"Well I was gonna tell you but it looks like I can finally have some revenge on the both of you here." Jiraiya had a smirk on his face while Hinata had wide eyes and had gone bright red. "It seems Hinata has something to tell you gaki but first we have to find that team 7. I had a look round found Kakashi last night they said they were going to be at the bridge today." As they got up ready to leave (everything was packed from the previous night) Jiraiya pulled Naruto to the side. "Hinata isn't the only one with something to tell gaki I think you should tell your team mates."

"But what if they don't accept it Jiraiya." As Jiraiya looked at the boy he saw some emotion in his eyes while he was still putting on a smile. "What if they end up like the other ninjas that know and the villagers? I couldn't take it if I lost Hin… Those two."

"What was the first test I gave you? Hey, maybe I should've given you the one I thought was better."

"Team work Jiraiya you told us team work and to trust our team mates."

"Well then gaki don't you think you can tell them. You can go now but if you tell them I can start helping you to control its powers." Naruto turned to leave. "And at least you're showing me some respect now."

"Not a chance ero-sennin." Naruto smiled as he left through the door after Hinata Jiraiya had a smirk on his faces he watched him leave. "You best not think you can get away with that gaki."

"When they made it to the bridge all they could see was mist covering the whole area. When they looked at the water they could see some blood in it.

"Quick everyone to the bridge I can hear some fighting going on. Hinata use your Byakugan find out where it is coming from and who."

"Shino is in a dome of mirrors c-covered in senbon and Sasuke is on the ground alive but in a temporary death state. Sakura is b-by some old man they are not even tired and. Kakashi is fighting someone with a giant s-sword."

"Hey Shikamaru do you have anything yet."

"No I am still working on it." Just then a light bulb appeared above his head. "Jiraiya you go help Kakashi out this guy is clearly jonin level see if you can subdue him if that is impossible. Do what you must. Naruto, Hinata take your weights off and get Shino and Sasuke out of that dome fast. That dome has to be doing something to them. I shall stick with Sakura under a Genjutsu to hide myself. If need be I shall help but until then I shall protect Sakura and this old man. Go.

Jiraiya headed off to help Kakashi while Shikamaru and the others went to the bridge near Shino and Sasuke. "Hey guys don't get caught in that dome for too long if you can help it stay out after you get Sasuke and Shino that dome is hurting them somehow. Finish it quick. And good luck."

"You t-too Shikamaru."

"Yeah man, don't worry about us. Watch your own back see ya soon."

"Is that the first time you have see death. Then I am sorry for doing this to you but I must help Zabuza-sama." The person in the mirrors looked down at Shino. "Please forgive mo for…" He looked at the place where Shino was and see's nothing there. He then looks over to the place where Sasuke's body laid. 'Where did they go?' He looked outside his demonic ice mirrors to see Shino talking to two new combatants.

"Ok Hinata you think you can do that by yourself."

"I shall try N-Naruto-kun." When they turned to look at the mirrors they had started to melt and the person charged at the two.

Hinata blocked a senbon chucked at Naruto with a kunai and as it starts to fall grabs it and chucks it back along with her kunai. She rushes in after the two items. She jumps right as Haku jumps left. She charges forward Haku is pulls out some senbon and launches them at Hinata. Hinata's kunai blocks them again and she engages in Taijutsu with Haku. She jumps over a kick and dodges a right punch she bends backwards to dodge a hook and sweeps her legs to catch Haku off guard. He jumps over the leg to receive two jabs one to his stomach and one to the left of his heart. "You a-are in m-my divination." Hakke Rokujuyon Shō (gentle fist style: Eight trigrams sixty-four palms.) "Two palms. Etc." before Haku can fall on the ground Naruto appears behind him and hits him on the back of the neck knocking him unconscious.

"That was cool Hinata you got it perfect and in a battle." Hinata turned red at the compliment. This was clearly the first time she had been able to do the technique.

"N-Naruto-kun we should get Sasuke over to Shikamaru then I should start taking the senbon needles out."

"All right you help Shino I'll get the teme." Hinata let out a little giggle at Naruto's name for the Uchiha. "You should laugh more often it's kinda cute."

'Don't faint, don't faint… He said I'm cute. No. Don't. Faint.'

"So you are just a little chibi demon hey Zabuza. You aren't even a demon just a… oh fucking shit. Kill them quickly if you can kill everyone here I'll give you triple what I told you."

"Hey look its Gato hello little man I guess you haven't told them that you don't have any money anymore have you." Shouted Shikamaru over the crowd.

"He is lying kill them quickly and you'll get triple like I said."

Behind the group of ninjas stood a little kid and an army of men with makeshift weapons from their houses. "Gato we have come to stop you." Shouted the little boy.

Suddenly all Naruto hears from Shikamaru is. "Naruto look out." When he glances towards the voice he sees Hinata standing there facing towards him with a smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun d-did I get stronger did I change a little for you." She fell onto her knees and Naruto could see the arrow in her back. He moves towards her and holds her in his arms as they crouch there he removes the arrow quickly and looks at her smiling face.

"Yeah Hina-chan you changed you got stronger you would have made a good head for your clan." he held her in his arms.

"Naruto-kun the secret Jiraiya knew. I-I love you Naruto-kun. For as long." She stuttered with her words. "For as long as I can. Re, remember." Her eyes closed and she went limp in his arms.

"Well I missed the skinny one I was aiming for and looks like I got the bitch instead."

Naruto stood up red chakra pouring out of his body his eyes become slitted and dark red. His fingers become claw like and his hair wilder, as he rushed towards the fat business man. He disappeared from sight and appeared next to Gato. "Gato your terrorizing days are over. For this country." He looks back to the shore. "For these people." He looks behind him at the crowd. He then glances to Hinata's body. "And For me." he stares Gato square in the eyes with his slitted blood red ones. And swipes his clawed hands across the fat mans neck. Naruto feels a slight pain in his stomach. As he turns round a man is stood before him yelling something about killing one. Naruto then gazes towards his stomach to see a sword sticking clean through it. "Well isn't that just a bitch." He pulls the sword out from behind him and falls to the ground on his back. When the samurai and the rest of Gato's henchmen are either dead or retreating Jiraiya and Shikamaru run up to Naruto.

"Hey Ero-sennin, Shika." Naruto laugh to the rest of his team mates. "Hey gaki." "Hey Naruto." He looks Naruto straight in the eyes. "How does it feel?"

"Well it isn't as bad as you think I wish it would come quickly though cause the waiting does get annoying." He looks over to Hinata's body with Haku looking over it "Don't suppose I could see her could I." "Yeah sure Naruto man." They pick Naruto up and take him towards Hinata's body "Shikamaru did you hear what she said." "Sure did Naruto of course everyone knew except you." Shikamaru tried to laugh. They all look at Hinata's body. Haku is over it with her hands glowing green. And Zabuza is standing next to Kakashi looking at his own students. Haku looks happy about something but they can't quite tell. Naruto focuses on Hinata. 'You were one of the first people to acknowledge me. The first person to admit feelings for me' he let out a little laugh surprising everyone here. "We'll at least I get to see her again soon." "Don't talk like that too soon gaki. You aren't dead yet." He looks from his sensei to Hinata. He see's a little motion from her direction but can't be sure they see Hinata's chest move.

"Well I'll be she is still alive." And Naruto slumps forward into darkness thinking she's alive, she's alive hallelujah she's alive.

When Naruto opened his eyes all he saw was white the room he was in had nothing but white. The bedcovers he was using had white the same as the pillow. The ceiling, the carpet, and the curtains were all white. Outside it was a particularly sunny day with one or two clouds. 'I always imagined what heaven would be like' but never thought it would be this plain.' He noticed Hinata sat in a chair next to his bed asleep. 'Well it's gone up a few notches in my books.'


End file.
